Well, That Escalated Quickly
by MarvelMistress7
Summary: 'I don't know when things changed. It seemed to happen as if by the flick of a switch. One minute everything was as it has always been and the next everything was flipped and turned so many different ways it was hard to tell up from down. But I can't really say I regret it' Ferals tend to always get what they want. M because I'm scared of getting in trouble. Rogan


I don't know when things changed. It seemed to happen as if by the flick of a switch. One minute everything was as it has always been and the next everything was flipped and turned so many different ways it was hard to tell up from down. But I can't really say I regret it.

Logan passed me a beer as we both sat down next to each other on the roof of the mansion. Just below we could still hear some of the younger kids playing a game of mutant tag before there next class. They ran about without a care in the world and I smiled remembering how my friends and I would play like that back home in Mississippi.

Twisting the cap off my beer then taking a sip I groaned in grateful contentment. At the age of 19 I was not yet able to drink legally but Logan always let me drink with him and the other residents at the school chose to turn a blind eye, only because I would rip them apart if they were to say anything about it.

Absorbing so much of Logan was starting to cause permanent effects. I had amazing senses, not as well as Logan's but better than the average human. I healed faster and I had started to get into a habit of growling and drinking without getting drunk.

Bobby had been the first to notice my change in behavior and used it to his best advantage, using it as an excuse to break up with me. Well screw him, he wasn't very good in bed anyway, big disappointment for me after I learned to control my powers. Not only had he sounded like a dyeing owl but didn't last even 5 minutes before he was sweating profusely and cursing like a sailor.

I gave a humorless half laugh as I thought of the day after a sleep over me and the girls had where we shared out deepest secrets and how Jubs was more than happy to talk about that little bit of information for a week. Damn that girl rocks. Kitty had laughed her ass off, almost spilling the vodka bottle they had sneaked into the room, while telling us how he had tried to get her to have sex with him by saying how good he was. Damn liar.

"What you thinking about, Kid?" Logan said, bringing her out of her thoughts. He was looking at her with his you-can-tell-me-anything-cause-ive-seen,-heard,-fe lt,-and-done-wores face.

"How much the Ice-Prick needs to compensate for," I said giving him a smirk that some would say looked far too much like Logan's.

Neither Logan nor I really saw how much I really was changing. I went from a scared, heartbroken sixteen year old girl and turned into a strong independent woman. With all the lives the people in my head have lived, I have more worldly knowledge then most and it sometimes make it hard to be around people my own age. That's one reason me and Logan get along so well, it's not just because I've got him in my head but because we both have been around the block, even if some of the knowledge wasn't really mine.

"Maybe he should take a lesson from you and start wearing huge belt buckles. That's how you cope, right?" I asked giving him the most innocent look I could muster while trying not to laugh.

A deep warning growl reached my ears and my laughter burst through, "Oh poor Logan did Ah hurt ya feeling's?" I said exaggerating my accent to further play my innocents, but Logan knew better than to believe my act.

With a lunge he was on me, his hands, so used to being used for violence, where now at my sides tickling me almost to death. "Damn it Logan, hahaha… fuckin'…. ha… stop…hahaha," I can't talk my lungs are useless, all I can do is laugh as he smirks above me.

"Then take it back," he says continuing his on slot of torture. I try to push him off with my arms but even with the strength I had gotten permanently from him he is still able to pin my hands down with one hand and keep tickling me with the other.

"Fine," I gasp out. He stops his actions but keeps me pined just in case im playing, "You are the manliest man I have ever met and have no reason to try and compensate for anything," I say trying to glare daggers at him but im pretty sure the huge grin on my face runes it. But he still doesn't let me up; he's just staring into my eyes like he's trying to find something.

That's when I became aware of how close our bodies were. He still had my hands pinned and his chest was flush against mine with his legs straddling my hips. I could feel his breath poor over my face, it smelt like beer, cigars and of Logan. We lay there, him on top of me, for I don't know how long, just staring into each other's eyes. Ever so slowly I saw him start to lower his head down and when our lips were only a breath away he was gone. As if he had been slapped Logan jumped off me.

I sat up watching him as he paced and mumbled curses under his breath. He ran his hand through his hair once, twice, before pulling it harshly. "Logan?" I ask. I was worried, he looks so upset. What did I do wrong?

I knew I wanted him, wanted to be with him. The feral part of me, the part he had given me when he saved my life so many times, howled for her mate. I didn't really understand what that meant. Mate sounded so final and harsh to my human side but my feral was in turmoil and had been for a while. I knew Logan was my mate, and that I was his but didn't know if he knew it.

"Logan," I said again a very animal like whimper passing through my lips. At the sound of his name he stopped and turned to me. He looked so torn, so frustrated. A growl can from deep in his throat.

"Marie, im sorry," he said, "I gatta get out of here," he spoke under his breath but with my advanced hearing I still heard him. He turned as if to leave but I was up in a matter of seconds blocking his path.

"Sorry for what?" I say in a soft voice. He just growled and tried to get around me but I moved in his way again.

"Marie, I can't do this," he said. He wasn't trying to move anymore but his stance was stiff, as if he was holding himself back. He looked at me as if hoping I would somehow understand and back down, like I would just let it go.

"Can't do what Logan?" I asked, angry now, "Can't talk to me? Can't tell me what's going on? You're my best friend and I thought I was yours but if you can't tell me then you obviously don't care!" I'll admit I was being a little irrational but it's hard to think with the feral part of you growling with rage at being so close to its mate without being able to touch them.

That's when I saw it, the switch in him, I saw Logan snap. His eyes went from a light brown to an animal like yellow glow. A growl like nothing I've heard outside battle ripped from his chest.

"I don't care?" he asked, taking a step forward, forcing me to take a step back, and hitting the door to the stair case that leads inside. "I don't care? The whole reason im doing this is _for you. _I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to get involved in the shit I've gotten myself in. If I were to do to you what I want to, if were to take you and make you mine, accept you as my mate, you become a target for any and all my enemies. They would use you against me. I don't deserve you; you need someone good someone who hasn't killed in cold blood, someone who doesn't take pleasure in revenge. You deserve better than some hundred year old murderer," at the end of his rant there was silence, defining silence.

Oddly enough all I could think about was one thing he said, he said he wanted me, wanted to make me his, wanted me as him mate. My feral purred at the words. That's when I knew, I don't care what he thinks about himself, I don't care how much danger it puts me in, I was his and he was mine and we belong together.

"Well," I said looking up at him. Our faces only inches away from each other, "why don't you let me decide what's good for me and you worry about how you're going to get me to your room," a look of confusion flashed across his face but before he could say anything I removed the space between us.

My lips only brushed his lightly, the barest of touches but it was all that was needed. He wrapped his arm around me, other hand going to my neck to pull me harder against him, his lips crushing mine. I put my arms around his neck, allowing my hands to run through his hair and his tongue ran over my bottom lip begging for entrance. Opening my mouth slightly his tongue attacked mine as soon as I allowed.

His body pressed into mine with so much force I knew if it weren't for my healing factor it would hurt, but I really couldn't care. Soon we were both in need of air and pulled away with much reluctance.

"I know we got stuff to talk about and im fine with that but that can wait because all I want right now is for you to take me to your room and make me yours," I said breathless looking him in his feral amber eyes.

He growled in pleasure as he ducked his head to nuzzle my neck, "Mine," he muttered right before he bit my collar bone, no doubt leaving a mark.

My knees turned into jello at that one word, my own growl making it passed my lips, "Yours," I confirm in a whispered voice. His growl grew louder and before I could react he had picked me up bridle style and started opening up the stair case door.

As we made our way down the stair case through the lusty haze Logan put me in I, oddly enough, could only think, well, that escalated quickly.


End file.
